


【晞是宁人·晞宁】丹东爱情故事

by calledoliver



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calledoliver/pseuds/calledoliver
Summary: 注意：CP攻受为【曾舜晞×刘宇宁】，但无肉，嗑心有宁晞不介意左右的话可放心吃。一个无厘头流水账土味小短打，顶刘老家什么样都是我瞎掰的。乡村爱情故事连续剧yyds
Relationships: 晞宁, 晞是宁人, 曾舜晞/刘宇宁, 曾舜晞×刘宇宁
Kudos: 6





	【晞是宁人·晞宁】丹东爱情故事

车里的暖气开得够足，曾舜晞靠在副驾驶上昏昏欲睡，脑袋不由自主地随着车子行驶的节奏一点一点。刘宇宁往上拽了拽盖在他身上的外套，低头看了看表。再开半小时，他们就能到他丹东老家了。  
一起回老家这事儿，是曾舜晞提起来的。来自祖国南方的小少爷有一天好奇心忽然旺盛起来，问他：“你在东北的家乡是什么样的？”  
彼时刘宇宁刚被他干完一炮，事后的余韵让他的思维没那么清晰。他趴在枕头上顺了顺气，才缓缓答道：“没啥好玩的。”  
“真的吗，我不信。”曾舜晞趴在他旁边，一双又大又黑的眼睛专注地看着他，“一点能说的都没有吗？”  
丹东，那个地方在刘宇宁现在的心中可以说乏善可陈，他确实觉得没什么好说的，可他也不想让曾舜晞失望，于是他说：“丹东啊……冬天又干又冷，跟你们广东不一样的冷，刮起风来跟刀子一样，脸都能给你吹皴了。我小的时候还会下暴雪，脚陷进去拔不出来那种，现在应该没这么大雪了吧……虾爬子和黄蚬子很出名，好多北京人会特意跑过来吃海鲜。”  
“这不是挺好玩的吗？”曾舜晞听得脸上放光，“哎，我这两天没工作，你要有空的话，我们一起回你家吧。”  
“你确定？”刘宇宁有气无力道，“我真老家不在丹东市里，在农村，你真想去吗？”  
曾舜晞朝他蹭过来，将他一只手拖过来枕住，惹来刘宇宁一阵抱怨。他气定神闲道：“去啊，为什么不去。我还从来没去过东北，我一定要去你家看看。”

于是现在刘宇宁不得不开着车，载着一后座上午临时在丹东市内买的茶酒礼物和一个打瞌睡的祖宗，驶上了回乡下老家的路。这种下过雪的乡间小路不算好开，车子被石子硌得猛烈颠簸了一下，刘宇宁听到旁边懒懒的一声闷哼，曾舜晞睁开了眼睛。  
“到了吗？”他打了一个大大的哈欠，神色还有些疲倦。  
“几分钟，快了，你把外套穿上。”  
曾舜晞听话地“哎”了一声，将大衣穿回了身上。他出神了一会儿，忽然说：“没想到东北的烧烤这么好吃，我不爱吃韭菜的，但是昨晚点了好多串那个烤韭菜。真好吃。”  
刘宇宁咧嘴一笑，揶揄道：“那倒是，韭菜你是真没白吃。”  
曾舜晞脸上浮起一层淡淡红色，嘿嘿笑了两声。刘宇宁又道：“丹东对面就是朝鲜，韩餐也相当正宗，等回去的哥带你吃韩餐。”  
说话间，车子开进了村口，几个转弯后缓缓驶入一处红砖围成的小院。曾舜晞透过前挡风玻璃看到院子中坐落的两间小房，后知后觉地紧张了起来。  
“你和家里人说了我们要来吗？怎么说的？”  
刘宇宁停好车，似笑非笑地瞥了他一眼：“放心吧，说了，就说带了个南面儿来的朋友，想看看咱们大东北的美丽乡村。”  
曾舜晞“哦”了一声，表情还是有些僵硬。虽然暂不公开是他俩的默契约定，但这可是第一次见家长啊！  
“小伙子别紧张，”刘宇宁安抚地拍拍他的肩，“我爷我奶都是很和气的老人家，不会吃了你的。”  
曾舜晞点点头，二人一同下车取东西的当口，有人从屋里迎了出来。  
“宇宁回来啦。”来人是个矮胖的中年妇人，碎花围裙和套袖上还沾着一点面粉，“快进屋吧，外头冷，你爷你奶在屋里等你呢。这是你朋友啊？”  
曾舜晞赶忙问好，刘宇宁悄悄同他咬耳朵：“这隔壁我老婶儿，常走动，都是一家人，别紧张。”  
三人一起把带回来的东西提进了屋，放好之后妇人说她正在包饺子先进了厨房，刘宇宁便带着曾舜晞径自进了房间。曾舜晞头一次看到这样的房间，里面简单地摆着衣柜、沙发、电视桌，却没有床，只有沿着窗户砌起的相当宽的一块“矮墙”，叠着被褥。两名头发花白的老人坐在上头，倚着一面四方小桌，正看电视。听得有人进屋，齐齐扭头看了过来。  
刘宇宁又跟他悄悄话：“火炕，没见过吧。”  
曾舜晞来不及回答，只听其中一名老人温柔地唤道：“大孙子带着朋友回来啦。”  
刘宇宁答应了，又将曾舜晞介绍给他们。一番手忙脚乱的寒暄后，曾舜晞被拉着坐在了火炕上，手里塞了好些瓜子花生和新鲜草莓。  
“小曾，吃啊，别客气，就当在各个儿家。宇宁多长时间也没见他带个朋友回来玩过，你来了叫他带你到处转转去，可惜冬天庄稼都收了，山上光秃的，没什么好看。”  
曾舜晞赶忙摆手，和刘宇宁陪着老人聊了会儿天，婶子就端着刚煮好的饺子从厨房过来了。刚刚他们倚着的小炕桌，又变成了饭桌，一家人盘腿坐在炕上，刘宇宁一边往曾舜晞的碗里扒拉饺子一边嘚瑟道：“尝尝，保准你没吃过。”  
曾舜晞咬了一口，尝到了白嫩鲜香的内陷，但味道不像猪肉也不像羊肉。他在脑内排除了一下，还是想不出到底是什么食材。刘宇宁见状笑得那叫一个开心：“鲅鱼馅的水饺，怎么样，好吃不。”  
当然好吃，刚刚的草莓也是又香又甜。曾舜晞吃了个肚皮溜圆，倚在窗台上直哈气。刘宇宁觉得很好笑，仿佛看到了一只贪食的什么小动物。  
“好吃也别往死了吃啊小伙子，”刘宇宁坐在炕沿上，笑嘻嘻的，“等会儿我爷我奶午睡，我带你出去走走消消食儿吧。”  
“去哪里？”  
刘宇宁摸着下巴想了想，说：“带你去水库凿鱼吧，怎么样？”  
曾舜晞奇道：“不是去钓鱼吗？”  
刘宇宁露出一个神秘的微笑：“那可不是，等你去了你就知道了。”

午后，两位老人家睡下了，精力旺盛的曾舜晞却毫无睡意，他还惦记着刘宇宁说的凿鱼是什么东西。刘宇宁说他要带点工具才能去，在后屋翻箱倒柜了好半天，才拎着一只不锈钢小桶出来了。他把小桶往曾舜晞怀里一塞，自己提着一只小臂长的镐头，潇洒地往肩上一扛，向曾舜晞扬了扬下巴：“走吧，哥带你见见世面去。”  
想去附近的水库，还得从刘宇宁家翻过一座小山坡。前几天刚下过雪，北方的雪落地不化，只要没人踩过，依旧会像棉花一样松松软软地盖在土地上。曾舜晞牵着刘宇宁的手，深一脚浅一脚地走在他踩出来的脚坑里，虽然走得慢，但心里却快乐得紧。约么走了十几分钟，他们顺利下山来到了一处宽阔的水面前。  
在远处时曾舜晞还没看出什么名堂，到了近前，曾舜晞才知道刘宇宁说的带你见见世面是什么意思。他生长在南方，连雪都很少见，更别说见到这种冻得如同玻璃一般的水面。说是玻璃也并不精确，从幽深的水库深处，有许多奇特的冰冻气泡在整个冰面上蔓延开来。大小不一，晶莹剔透，像是被透明琥珀包裹住的一串串玉珠。他小心翼翼地踩了踩冰面，问刘宇宁：“这不会碎吧？真的能上去吗？”  
“可以啊，别去里面，在周围走走就好，里面我也不确定冻没冻结实。”刘宇宁扶着他，自己也踏上了冰面，“要是最冷的时候就没问题，在上面赶驴车都行。看着好像脚底下就是水，实际上冰很厚的。”  
曾舜晞又慢吞吞地蹭了几步，逐渐放下心来，又忽然想起来什么，问他：“这下面什么都看不到，真的有鱼吗？”  
“有啊，”刘宇宁在冰面上巡视着，回道，“大多数的鱼在冰下面很深的水里，但偶尔会有那么两个倒霉蛋儿，水没完全冻起来的时候上来透气，完了没来得及游下去，就给冻起来了，在上面是能看到的。你帮我也盯着点儿。”  
二人在冰上找了半晌，寻至一处，刘宇宁忽然喜道：“小晞快来来来，我找着一个。”  
曾舜晞连忙用滑的出溜过去，刘宇宁已经甩开膀子开始凿冰了。这能承受人在上面走动的冰块并不好对付，刘宇宁废了老大的劲，才把冻鱼上面的冰层砸开一个小坑。他戴着手套又扒拉了半天，才把那条一尺来长的小野鱼从冰里抠了出来，扔进曾舜晞的小桶内，发出清脆的一声响。  
曾舜晞看着桶里那条冻成S型的鱼，“哇哇”惊喜了半天，看得刘宇宁直乐，笑话他：“真是没见过世面的南方人。”  
曾舜晞白他一眼，催促他再找两条。二人足足在水库耗了一下午，才弄到三条冻鱼。太阳低沉，周边的温度渐渐也下来了。曾舜晞打了个喷嚏，刘宇宁看了看表，收起了镐头：“我们回吧，等天黑了不好爬坡。”

冻鱼随着曾舜晞的走动，叮叮咣咣地在小桶里乱撞。他们又像来时一前一后，踩着刘宇宁的脚坑往家的方向走去。太阳完全隐藏在了西方云的身后，他们头顶的天空开始变成一种朦胧又暧昧的橙红色。曾舜晞抬头望向四周，干燥的空气、收割后的田野、稀疏的杨树林和脚下被白雪覆盖的黄土地，仿佛一直走也走不完的田间小径。  
原来刘宇宁就是在这样的地方长大的。他想。  
回程方向有个陡坡，刘宇宁先下了去，准备回身扶曾舜晞一把。还没等他站定，就听身后一阵吱哇乱叫，一道人影手忙脚乱地从坡上滑了下来，结结实实地扑到了他身上。  
刘宇宁唬了一跳，赶紧将人扶稳，怒道：“怎么回事儿你，不是让你等我的吗。”  
曾舜晞把脸埋在他羽绒服帽子柔软的毛毛里，嘴里哼哼唧唧的：“我这是走不动了才绊了一下，要不，你背我吧。”  
刘宇宁才不干，一把推开他想自己走。曾舜晞像根没骨头的面条，被推开了就又软绵绵地朝他倒过去，被推开就倒过去。如此这般几次之后，刘宇宁开始叹气：“才几步路啊，你就不能自己走吗我的曾少爷。”  
“不能，你背我。”  
刘宇宁叫苦连天，最终还是把镐头递给曾舜晞，愤愤道：“给爷拿着。”  
随即他转身猫下腰，双手背向后面勾了勾：“赶紧的，上来。”  
曾舜晞窃笑不已，勾着他的脖子往上一挺。刘宇宁顺势拖住了他的大腿，发力站了起来。  
“我靠！”他咬牙切齿憋出一句，“可真够沉的你。”  
“文明用语，刘老师，记得文明用语。”  
冻鱼在桶里又叮叮咣咣不甚连贯地响了起来，刘宇宁虽然长得人高马大，背着一个一米八的成年男人也轻松不到哪里去。艰难坎坷地走了一段之后，曾舜晞忽然听到刘宇宁开始哼唱起什么歌儿，那调子耳熟得很。  
他侧耳仔细地听了一会儿，然后狠狠在刘宇宁背上翻了个白眼。  
《猪八戒背媳妇》。  
“猪八戒，”曾舜晞拍拍他的肩，“你才是我媳妇，OK？”  
刘宇宁哈哈哈地笑开了，也不接话，转而哼起了另外一首。这支曲子曾舜晞就完全没听过了，他只依稀听到几句什么“有山有水有树林”，画风跟刚才那个差不多，有点土，有点魔性，但是又不难听。  
“你唱的什么啊？”他问道。  
“乡村爱情故事的主题曲啊，”刘宇宁带着笑，声音有点喘，“可好看了，你们南方人没看过吧，都出第12部了，多厉害。”  
“真的假的，名字这么土。”  
“当然是真的，还都是在国际大都市铁岭拍的呢，离丹东不远，你要有兴趣我可以带你去那个村打卡啊。”刘宇宁笑道。  
曾舜晞低下了头，将脸贴着刘宇宁的颈侧。  
“不了吧，感觉这里的村子和那里的村子都差不多。”  
“也是。”  
刘宇宁背着他慢慢走下山坡，曾舜晞抬头看了看天，那儿的颜色已经完全被蟹壳一样的灰色取代，几颗小小的星子冒了出来。他似乎听到了村子里的几声狗叫，又闻到了一点柴火燃烧的烟味。他忽然开口。  
“刘宇宁。”  
“哎。”  
“那我们现在，是不是可以说是丹东爱情故事啊。”  
往前看，家的方向已经亮起了点点灯光。刘宇宁背着他，轻轻笑了一下。  
“对，我俩在一起，就是丹东爱情故事。”

完


End file.
